Dual-in-line switch packages with a plurality of switching stations for use on integrated circuit boards are difficult to manufacture because of the extremely small size required of the switches. For example, the illustrated embodiment of the switch of the present invention incorporates five momentary contact switches and four light-emitting diode indicators, in a switch which is on the order of 1.0 inches .times. 0.3 inches .times. 0.4 inches. Because of the small size of such switches, it is extremely difficult to provide both a plurality of reliable switches and a plurality of satisfactory indicators in them. With extremely small switch packages like this, there is always the danger of having a constantly closed contact which could cause serious problems when the switches are used as program switches for data processing equipment. The switch of the present invention provides a reliable switching mechanism which utilizes a minimum of space, and which allows for the inclusion of an indicating device, such as a light-emitting diode, that has a size sufficient to provide a satisfactory indication which may be easily viewed.